


signal(十七)贺红部分

by eliseeme



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliseeme/pseuds/eliseeme
Summary: 莫关山想了想，在半梦半醒间甜滋滋地继续说，这种事要喜欢我才行。
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), 贺红 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	signal(十七)贺红部分

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：有一句话蛇红提及

莫关山跪在床上被进入的时候腿都在颤，他整个人除了腰臀被贺天捞着，剩下全陷在被子里。堪堪进去的勃起头部已经让他涨痛得止不住抽气，又不想让那人听见，只把喘息声全交付给了枕头。贺天什么都没说，另一只手抚上穴口打转，时不时转去摸他会阴那块滑滑的皮肤。莫关山臀尖泛着红，贺天好像想要把他那处所有的褶皱都摸个遍，热辣的压力从身后窜到小腹，他控制不住地往下蹋，被贺天找到机会往里进了一截。

“唔！！”枕头不想再包容他的喘气了，这一声晃晃悠悠地飘在粘稠空气里，和身体里那根火热的粗长性器一样不容忽视。莫关山难耐地悄悄调整着姿势，贺天还在摸人的穴口，可怜的穴眼蠕动着一点一点向外吐出暧昧的水色，顺着他的手指往下淌，原本安全套自带的，和润滑剂腻歪的触感都被冲淡，他抹了一手掌水，反手就擦到莫关山腰上，用阴茎钉着人继续深入。

太丢脸了，莫关山心想，身前滴着前液的东西不管不顾地蹭在贺天床上昂贵的丝绸靠垫上，打湿了一小片。刚才没插的时候贺天就好奇宝宝一样的摸透了里面，现在又这样在穴口最敏感的那圈肉上摸，再摸下去他就要射了。 莫关山勉强支起手臂，想要收拢毫不矜持向两侧大张着的双腿，却被清脆的巴掌声打断。

你他妈...啊….! 身后的人还没等他反应，又飞速的在另一瓣臀上揍了一下，然后终于开口： 别夹。

贺天的巴掌只起到了反效果，他拍一下，火热的内壁就颤一下，直把他的勃起往里吸，还嫌不够的蠕动，最后贺天指尖往里斜斜碾打在穴眼处，紧紧绷着的小口还能往外洇水，莫关山大腿内侧一片湿，蹭到身后贺天的腿根上都黏糊糊一片。他又鸵鸟一样把头埋起来不说话了，贺天被吸的腰眼都在发麻，抵着他内里微微凸起的腺体就进到了底，紧紧地贴着。 莫关山响亮地抽泣了一声，又含混不清地呜咽了句什么，从汗湿的脊背到大腿后侧的筋和身体里面层层叠叠的软肉突然都开始不受控制地抖，眼看又要往床里陷。贺天连他滑腻的，在不停抽搐的腿根细肉都握不住，伸手往人身前探，摸到前面才知道刚才插进去那下莫关山就已经射了。

这一瞬间给贺天带来的心理满足甚至超过了生理层面上的爽，他帮莫关山做了会手活来延长快感，同时又理所当然地享受着对方由高潮导致的内壁毫无章法的揉动挤压。忍过想要射精的感觉，贺天手扶住身前人的胯骨，开始大开大合的操干。每一次都尽根抽出到穴口嫩肉开始舍不得地挽留，又狠狠地捅进去。肠道里之前扩张时摸进去的润滑液统统被莫关山情动时流的水带了出来，在臀缝里蹭成白沫，又沿着圆弧的曲线往下挂。 莫关山边呻吟边骂，头脑昏昏沉沉，身后又痛又爽。贺天失控了一样进得特别深，囊袋一下下拍在他屁股上，一点技巧都没有，某个瞬间莫关山都开始担心起安全套短暂的寿命。他是故意朝着最深处插进来的，每一下都又重又狠，莫关山从没有过这种不要命的玩法，他之前的性爱与今天相比简直能说的上是温柔。

贺天嘴上说在意他，阴茎明明就是在报复他鞭挞他，莫关山下腹坠得酸酸痛痛，想用屁股蹭他又怕被揍，只得努力往后抬起小腿去碰贺天的腿。他内里最要命的那处被顶得都快肿起来了，这种时候虽然痛和快感难以界定，可是他绝对不要这么快就射第二次。

“痛…”莫关山低声地说，又不住地喘气，用脚背靠在贺天的小腿上摩挲，希望能博得点同情。 贺天平时小番茄宝贝莫仔嫁不嫁各种各样的骚话到了床上全都没了，大发慈悲似的无声停了几秒钟就又要操他。莫关山被顶怕了，趁着人停下就往前挪，穴肉离开性器发出令人脸热的黏腻水声，不用说就能知道刚才的激烈战况。 贺天正是最硬的时候，怎么可能会让他跑。看着眼前人翘翘的小屁股，被撞出一片红色印记的臀根和熟透的泛着水光的穴口，掐着腿根把人往回拽。

不痛，你明明就很喜欢我干那么深。

莫关山心里大骂了一百句脏话，心说喜欢个屁！！脑回路在近日看过的某些羞耻电视剧片段中，由于酒精的作用突然嘎嘣一声断了线，转过身来就埋怨：怀孕了，不可以操很深！

他额前的红发粘了几缕在额头上，眼角含着一层做爱压出来的生理泪水，嘴唇润润地好像在说来亲我。往下脖子和腰上都有明显的手印，小腹糊满了溅上去的精液，大腿内侧是纵横交错的水渍，整个人看起来色情极了，眼神却是贞洁烈男一样振振有词。

贺天气到头和阴茎一起痛。

他慢条斯理地从硬得发胀的性器上摘下安全套扔到床底，把莫关山的小腿挽到臂弯里，直接肉贴肉用龟头去蹭他的穴口。毫无阻碍的潮湿吸吮让贺天的心跳都漏了一拍。

他忽然有点后悔。

“你怎么怀孕啊，我这样直接射进来也可以吗？” 贺天调笑，没打算真的要做。 没成想莫关山眼神往旁边躲，嘴里却别别扭扭地说可以啊，别那么深就行。

面对面的姿势让贺天能看见他手臂上的纹身，衔尾蛇环绕成一个无限符号，简单又精细，嚣张地盘踞在那里。色素是可以洗掉的，贺天想，但产生的情感不会。他遇见的事情本就是无穷无尽的，莫关山出现后，其他可能性才变为零，然后爱意开始无期限增长。他已经不需要用貌似永久的印记来证明什么，他还有时间。

从被填满的状态被抽离，某种诡异的安全感也消失了。见贺天不讲话，莫关山头脑发热，往前主动用穴口浅浅地磨他性器硕大的头部，故意在讨好人，而且这样也不受痛。他小幅度地又蹭又夹，待贺天忍不住插进去半截后，又抬起头在贺天左胸印了个亲亲。 贺天没防备的被这心口一热击中，本来就是前段最敏感又被人湿哒哒地夹着，精关失守只来得及勉强抽出来射在莫关山的大腿上。

莫关山太会了。

贺天下身在射精一跳一跳的快感中快要爆炸，头脑却在既定的事实中一片清明。

这几年不是没有人投怀送抱，可是每次他只会想到那个矿泉水味道的吻和一双倔强的眉眼，比起来其他的一切都很无趣。但现在他终于抱到了最想要的那个人，却不能完完全全地占有他。 会有时候的，等他把那条蛇的印记清洗掉。 他想莫关山边哭边看着激光仪器把那该死的纹身一点一点烧掉，然后做爱，直到他所有的身体反应都因自己而起，等人完全属于自己的时候，他要用精液填满他身上所有性爱入口，封住他骂人的撒娇的骗人的嘴，操化他倔强的眼睛，他要毫无阻隔地射在最里面，让莫关山浑身都是他的味道，直到第二天在剧组都摆脱不了疼痛。 但是现在，他要好好的给莫关山上一节生理课。

莫关山不知道贺天心理经过了什么，还在幸灾乐祸的时候就目瞪口呆地看着对方的性器充血起立，然后贺天又挺着贲张的下身去翻安全套，可自己大腿上的精液都还没干。

“你他妈的不累吗？”莫关山心里怕怕的，贺天也不说话， 下一秒他就被贺天烙饼似的翻了个面，巴掌又一次狠狠抽在他屁股上。不同于之前一拍就是一手水的调情，这次莫关山感觉自己是真的在被揍。 臀部火辣辣的，贺天打了一下又一下，大腿根都被抽麻了，刚开始莫关山还抗着不给反应，最后也憋不住痛呼了起来。

“啊！…妈的…放开嗯…”莫关山用手臂捶床，又往后去拽贺天，“别打了，我操…你有什么毛病啊！” 贺天的性器埋在他屁股里，时不时坏心眼地蹭他的臀尖。莫关山这下算是知道“我就蹭蹭不进去”这件事有多恶劣了。麻痒的，触电般的快感一阵阵窜，接着对方又突然他滚烫的臀瓣上轻柔地摸了一记，然后压下来在他耳边恶狠狠问，不戴套也行？而即使是贺天，也控制不住情欲从低沉的声音里溢出。

莫关山福至心灵：“行……啊！操！！不行？”

贺天从后面作势掐住他的脖子，膝盖撑在他身体两边，最后狠扇了他一下，说“绝对不行！”，然后火热的硬物又插了进来。这是一个近乎有些屈辱的姿势，可莫关山此刻却只能感受到来自另一方的需要。

“嗯——”被填满的感觉让莫关山没有防备地长长呻吟出声。

插进去贺天就知道不对了，眼前的人臀部肿肿的满是泛着红的印子，刚才张牙舞抓地恨不得打人，内里却湿的一塌糊涂，隔着安全套都能感觉到潮热的包裹。

被揍都能浪成这样，是不是真的很喜欢他？

小骗子。

贺天慢慢往外抽，穴眼跟着再也兜不住似地往外吐了一层水，一缩一缩地不放他离开。 不同于方才的狠操，已经射过一次的贺天正觉出好滋味，动作幅度极小地开始蹂躏身前人的穴肉，意在把人操开操熟。每一下慢慢抽出的时候都能感受到肠道内壁火热的跟随，穴口一圈软肉更是紧紧箍着他的性器，一会翻出猩红色的内里，一会又被捅进去只剩最外面一圈绷到几乎没有褶皱，却还泛着一圈水光。莫关山只感觉到甬道被不容拒绝的打开，贺天性器上的青筋在身体里面的搏动他都能感受到，刻意放慢的摩擦让他整个人都颤栗起来，贺天还坏心眼地故意不动，只轻轻收着腰，抵着里面磨，可他磨也不得要领，吊得莫关山不上不下，只有贺天自己的心理快感是十足的。 快感如同海浪轻拍着他，想躲的时候会被淋湿，想上前时又在退潮。莫关山被操的整个人都化了，只有屁股还软软地撅着，他在那忍着呻吟，声调忽高忽低，一会又埋在枕头里一连串地骂人说狗鸡混蛋智障白痴。贺天听不得这种漏出来的喘息，乱了节奏，挺着肉刃开始干得又快又深。

“啊…嗯…不行了，贺天你…”莫关山的阴茎被两个人的体重压在靠垫上，可怜兮兮地露出一个红色的圆润头部，他伸手想要摸，又被贺天抓住。

看不见贺天的脸。想抱他，想被他抚摸，想听他再说一遍，一百遍好话，想他说永远不会后悔。

贺天正好把手盖在那片纹身上，还插在里面的时候就把莫关山翻转了过来，又把人的两条腿都抬起来放在肩膀上。他微微上翘的龟头顶在穴肉里面直接转了一圈，黏膜都好像被这一下惹得着了火，快感让莫关山的小腹一片酸软，身体也湿淋淋地从他紧抓着床单的手指开始发麻。他爽到哭喘出声，整个上身都弯成一轮月亮，挺起脖子闭着眼睛抽气，上身也跟着呼吸颤，就是不看贺天。

心火燎原，贺天故意往敏感点上碾，又粗又长的物件来来回回，饱满多汁的果子破了口，溢出淫荡的汁液。身下的人呼吸完全断了线，腿也挂不住，滑下来蹭在他腰两边，膝盖往内，随着被进入的节奏不停地撒娇一般地蹭他的腰。莫关上嘴里骂个不停，肉穴却悄悄地开始又腻又甜的蠕动，里面一层一层的肠肉抵着那根滚烫的阴茎开始抽搐，每一寸都被照顾到，吸夹虽不得章法，却是这样直白的身体反应最为要命。

莫关山又怕又舒服，他不想继续了。

贺天察觉到他的心思，被缠地忍不住低喘一声，抵在深处不动了，居高临下地看着身前人布满潮红的脸。莫关山嘴是上在骂人没错，身体却在说快来操我，底下那张嘴紧热湿软，腿根还偏偏长着一层讨好人的肉，黏黏糊糊地贴着他。

他惜字如金地又说了一遍，别夹。

接着凑过去与莫关山接吻。

牙齿，上颚，嘴唇，再回到舌头，堵住他的脏话，只允许呻吟露出来。再亲亲人饱满的的下嘴唇，莫关山颤颤巍巍地睁开了眼，人都被操透了，眼睛里从没变过的不服输的神采还在，挑衅一般地回吻。亲昵而依恋的纠缠情感渴求此刻超过了对性本身的欲望。

也就只有你能让我如此沉迷。 不管什么命运时间世界差，我们试一次。

贺天一只手还是挡着纹身，另一只手伸过去摸胸，吻也一路从脖颈处落了下来，性器开始顶肠道里的敏感区，直往前列腺凸起周围最要命的地方蹭，清晰的水声在房间里撞，整个穴被操到湿透，软到不可思议的地步，前面的阴茎也失禁似的在滴水。即使莫关山这回没有什么故意扭蹭的成分，肉穴却还是诚实万分，抖抖地裹了上来，缠着贺天不放。莫关山有点懵了，酒意和快感混在一起让他只剩下断断续续的呜咽声，再也使不出什么招，他本来也不会什么，全仗着赌博对方的反应罢了。

他的胸被贺天又亲又压，甚至张口用力咬了一记。身后被压着贯穿的黏腻水声和舔吻声混在一起，彻底逼疯了莫关山，他就要——有股异样的感觉从小腹穿来，他惊喘着扣住贺天的肩膀。

“贺天…不…唔…停！停一下！”甬道内壁被摩擦的触感在这时更加可怕起来，贺天抬头，额发扫过他的下颌，一双漂亮的深色眼睛盯着他看，跟着他刚才的动作喘了一声，还在里面磨他。就因为贺天这样插在深处轻轻磨蹭，加上他还在为了某种难以启齿地原因收紧小腹，莫关山整个下半身都被令人窒息的快感覆盖到毫无力气，腿也控制不住地发抖，甚至能感觉到有什么在顺着交合处缓缓往外溢。

“都叫你别乱动了，是不是欠操？”

“操你！…你先停一下，我要去…”莫关山余下的话被吞回去，他紧紧咬住下唇，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，贺天故意压他的肚子！

“喝那么多酒，不想去才是功能不正常。”贺天还有空开玩笑，揽着莫关山汗湿的腰将他撑起，用一个抱婴儿似的的姿势将他从被汗水和情液浸湿的床上捞了出来。他先恶意揉了揉莫关山浑圆的，湿哒哒的屁股，又顺着大腿摸到膝弯，示意莫关山用腿夹好他，彻底将人面对面抱在怀里。 贺天虽比他高，但莫关山从来也不是弱柳扶风的身材，要说这样彻彻底底被掌控的姿势还是头一回，他一时气得没了话，而贺天刚迈出第一步他也注定再也说不出连贯的语句。

“嗯！贺......唔…好胀…贺天！我真的......”这个姿势本就让贺天进得极深，再加上这家伙本就天赋异禀，一动起来莫关山甚至有一种整个上半身都被他插着，整个人靠一根凶器支撑的错觉。他被酸胀折磨得极为难受，从卧室去卫生间的几步路走过去好像在快感地狱里受刑，硬生生被逼出了眼泪。 他的脸埋在贺天肩窝里，整个身体都经不起碰，偏偏还被贺天抱在怀里操，简直恨不得要给贺天几个头槌解恨。 正因为莫关山集中精力抵挡着下半身的酸软，贺天才更能将他的反应全盘收进眼底。穴肉被操的又软又黏，紧紧地含着他，插一下莫关山就抖一下，水沾到贺天的胯骨上缓缓往下滴，分不清是阴茎吐出的前液还是后穴里溢出的乱七八糟的液体。他被快感折磨地不停并腿，却只能更夹紧贺天的腰腹。

“你可以相信我...莫莫...阿山？”贺天变着法叫他，叫到阿山时他又狠狠地倒抽一口气，里面也反应很大。

“阿山，把你自己交给我。”贺天边揉着人的屁股边凑在对方耳边哄骗，恶劣地时候还故意掰开两瓣臀肉，绕着交合处揉，把莫关山逼地直摇头，手臂搂在他后颈上不知道是要推还是拉得更近。莫关山的呼吸彻底乱了，线条美好的一截腰在他怀里挣扎。 贺天干脆转身把莫关山抵在瓷砖上，摆腰用力往深里操。莫关山的敏感点靠里，所以扩张时才要慢慢花不少力气把他摸开，操得深他最受不住，抵在里面打着圈磨的时候更是要骂个不停。现下他自己还在赌气憋着，被这样插是只剩勉强呼吸的份。

从背面看，两条精瘦的小腿挂在贺天的腰上止不住地抖，白晃晃的灯照着莫关山汗津津的红发。贺天把自己楔入莫关山的身体，充血硬挺的阴茎埋在对方深处，抽出时又带到敏感瑟缩的穴口。皮肉拍打的声音渐渐被莫关山漏出来的甜美呻吟盖住。

“你可以…你可以相信我...莫关山…”贺天继续讲，好像铁了心要把人逼到失禁，“你可以爱我，先爱自己，再好好爱我。”他念着全名时深深往里顶，抵着前列腺整根阴茎都埋进去，直到鼠蹊部都挨在一起。穴肉开始胡乱地抽搐，肉道紧到一个不可思议的地步，莫关山手指深深陷进贺天的背里，精液几乎是沿着冠状沟流了出来，酸楚蔓延到身体的每一个角落，接着被快感取代。他同时经历着高潮，又要忍住另外一股冲动，简直要疯了。贺天甚至还想在高潮里抽插，被他恶狠狠又没力气的掐住，就凑上来吻他。

吻是咸的，莫关山哭得无声无息，二人亲在一起时才发现眼泪早就糊了满面。 贺天一时也露出了丝无措的神色，他安抚性地摸着莫关山腿根，缓慢地将性器抽出，啵得一声让莫关山羞耻到无语。

“我…”他阴茎还硬着，看着莫关山，眼底湿漉漉的，倒还委屈起来。

“我知道。”莫关山腿软到不行，把贺天往外赶，“你先滚出去。”

莫关山再出浴室时都过了二十分钟，他把身上乱七八糟的黏糊糊的体液全洗干净才踏出去，贺天还坐在卧室的椅子里，委委屈屈，低着头给自己手冲。

他走过去，撑着贺天大腿坐到他身前，说你再那样我们真的要打架。贺天大腿上还有湿湿的痕迹，在卧室灯下泛着水光，被莫关山避开。

“你嫌弃什么啊，都是你的。”贺天讲，带着莫关山的手去摸他的阴茎，又暗示性地去按对方的嘴唇，“我还没……莫哥。”

贺天知道莫关山那处这回之后肯定要疼，不忍心再做了，对用嘴其实也没报什么想法，就想他自己当一回葫芦娃也可以。但莫关山一双眼睛还亮晶晶地盯着他看。

“你不会后悔吗？”莫关山问他，又突然低头故意啄吻了一记他阴茎的顶端。

这下是柳下惠也要拍案而起的，任谁都忍不住，贺天却强忍着扣住莫关山后脑逼他含进去的冲动，在性爱时谈感情往往会显得幼稚可笑，可是现在是真心交换的场合，别人应该来羡慕。

“会永远陪着你的。”他说，带着十二万分的真心。

美好的，柔软的嘴唇将他吞进去，最敏感的前端抵着上颚滑向喉咙。贺天喘了声，扶牢莫关山的后颈，怕他伤到自己，又矛盾地想他吞得更深。 口腔里高温又潮热，来回几次，快感积累得很容易。

莫关山抬眼看他，毫无自知之明这种角度有多糟糕，贺天放任着快感麻痹神经，又故意说：“你的脸颊好鼓。”

莫关山狠狠地掐了一把贺天的腰作为回应，却把贺天惹得更硬。 “吐出来，我就快…”没有什么比眼前这个人在舔自己的阴茎更让人兴奋了，贺天今晚本就很是餍足，已经到达了浪潮的顶端。 而莫关山却没有照做，他的舌头沿着冠状沟舔舐了一圈，故意引诱贺天缴械。那处大半都被他含着，柱身的青筋抵着口腔里的软肉跳。莫关山看见贺天绷紧了小腹难耐的表情，故意吞咽，深处压着龟头嘬吸。贺天沉沉地吸气，立刻往外抽，精液抵着舌尖射了出来，一半糊在莫关山脸侧。

微卷的睫毛在灯光下扇出羽绒般的影子，只有二人的喘息在房间里纠缠。情事带来的色欲冲击还没散，偏偏这样的时刻又让人安心，仿佛闭上眼就能陷入黑甜梦境。莫关山柔嫩的脸颊沾满贺天的东西，继而被他用拇指轻轻抚去。贺天想把人提起来抱进怀里，也想这片被毫无保留奉献出的光裸后背多在视网膜上停留片刻。

我也爱你。然后莫关山靠着贺天的膝盖说。


End file.
